Talk:Colleen Villard/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416180443
FilmographyEdit AnimeEdit ◾ B-Daman CrossFire - Sumi Inaba ◾ Battle B-Daman - Assado ◾ Black Jack - Karen Aramis ◾ Bleach - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly Aivirrne, Michiru Ogawa, Yuichi Shibata, Kyoko Haida ◾ Blue Exorcist - Cram School Girl C (Ep. 7); Ghost Boy (Ep. 12) ◾ Digimon Adventure - Sora Takenouchi ◾ Digimon Adventure 02 - Sora Takenouchi ◾ Digimon Adventure tri. - Sora Takenouchi ◾ Digimon Data Squad - Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda ◾ Digimon Fusion - Angie Hinomoto, Monitamon ◾ Duel Masters - Mimi Tasogare ◾ Glitter Force - Kelsey ◾ Initial D First Stage - Saori (Tokyo Pop dub) ◾ K - Anna Kushina, Sakura Asama ◾ Kekkaishi - Yurina Kanda, Yomi Kasuga ◾ Mars Daybreak - Enora Taft ◾ Mirage of Blaze - Saori ◾ Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass ◾ Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Additional Voices ◾ Monster - Wim Knaup ◾ Naruto - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi ◾ Naruto: Shippuden - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga (Ep. 166), Kaori, Furofuki (Ep. 186) ◾ Nodame Cantabile - Kiyora Miki ◾ Overman King Gainer - Sara Kodama ◾ Sailor Moon - Thetis (Ep. 12, Viz dub), Additional Voices (Viz dub) ◾ Slayers Revolution - Pokota ◾ Slayers Evolution-R - Pokota ◾ Stitch! - Kijimuna ◾ Sword Art Online II - Endou, Verdandi (Ep. 17) ◾ Tenkai Knights - Ms. Finwick, Additional Voices ◾ Tokyo Pig - Dizzie Lizzie ◾ Vampire Knight series - Seiren, Additional Voices ◾ Vandread - Seiron ◾ Zatch Bell! - Suzy Mizuno, Robnos AnimationEdit ◾ Danny Phantom - Jazz Fenton, Vid, Additional Voices ◾ Doc McStuffins - Pickles ◾ Important Things with Demetri Martin - Female Bystander ◾ Jonah Hex: Motion Comics - Additional Voices ◾ Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror - Wanda ◾ Random! Cartoons - Tiffany, Mom, Kit, Some Kid, Little Girl ◾ Sonic Boom - Tails ◾ Special Agent Oso - Jake's Mom ("License To Clean"); Nadia's Mom ("For Sleepy Eyes Only") ◾ Static Shock - Nightingale/Gail ◾ The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Wasp, Vapor, Valkyrie, Cassandra Lang ◾ The Kids from Room 402 - Polly, Mary-Ellen, Don ◾ The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Jody Irwin, Additional Voices ◾ The Replacements - The Lis ◾ What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Celia Clyde, Jingle, Galana's Friends ◾ What's with Andy? - Lori Mackney (2001–2002) FilmsEdit ◾ Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Store Keeper ◾ Cars - Additional Voices ◾ Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon - Sora Takenouchi ◾ Digimon: The Movie - Sora Takenouchi, Male Student ("Four Years Later" segment) ◾ Digimon Adventure Tri - Sora Takenouchi ◾ Horton Hears a Who! - Angela, Additional Voices ◾ Monsters University – Additional Voices ◾ Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire - Ino Yamanaka ◾ Party Central - Mom ◾ Patema Inverted - Additional Voices ◾ Ponyo - Karen, Additional Voices ◾ Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie - Ino Yamanaka ◾ Spirited Away - Additional Voices ◾ The Last: Naruto the Movie - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi ◾ The Painting - Harlequin ◾ Toy Story 3 - Additional Voices Video gamesEdit ◾ Alpha Protocol - Madison Saint James ◾ Bleach series - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck ◾ Digimon World Data Squad - Yoshino Fujieda, Runaway A, Runaway B ◾ Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters ◾ Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes - Wasp ◾ Disney Infinity 3.0 - Additional Voices ◾ Disney Princess: Palace Pets - Summer ◾ Elsword - Prince Chung Seiker ◾ EverQuest II - Emissary Millia, redeemable traitor (human), Alanaramal Zaste, Freya Ora, Maida Tudors, Bartender, Innkeeper Female Good & Evil recording1 (Kerran), Raban, Yanari Cyellan, Nyla Diggs ◾ Fallout 4 - Sylvia Cooper ◾ Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices ◾ Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Additional Voices ◾ Guild Wars 2 - Female Asura Player Character ◾ Hyperdimension Neptunia U - Dengekiko ◾ La Pucelle: Tactics - Alouette ◾ Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices ◾ Marvel Heroes - Julia Carpenter/Arachne ◾ Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Soldiers ◾ Naruto series - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru, Tsunami, Hanabi Hyuga ◾ Onimusha Blade Warriors - JuJu Ran, Lan Hikari ◾ Psychonauts - Nils Lutefisk and Crystal Flowers Snagrash ◾ Red Ninja: End of Honor - Additional voices ◾ Rogue Galaxy - Mark Pocacchio ◾ Sonic the Hedgehog series - Miles "Tails" Prower (2014–present), Charmy Bee (2010–2013) ◾ Boom (video games) - Miles "Tails" Prower ◾ Fire & Ice ◾ Rise of Lyric ◾ Shattered Crystal ◾ Sonic Dash 2 ◾ Colors - Charmy Bee (DS version) (credited as Maggie O'Connor) ◾ Generations - Modern Charmy (Console/PC version) (credited as Maggie O'Connor) ◾ Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Miles "Tails" Prower ◾ South Park: The Stick of Truth - The New Kid's Mom, Karen McCormick ◾ SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Jazz Fenton ◾ Star Wars: The Old Republic - Additional Voices ◾ Tales of Symphonia - Genis Sage ◾ Valkyria Chronicles - Alicia Melchiott ◾ Valkyria Chronicles II - Alicia Gunther ◾ WildStar - Drusera, Professor Goldbough, Yuria, Cassian Female, Aurine Female ◾ Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - KOS-MOS ◾ Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Suzy Mizuno, Robnos DocumentaryEdit ◾ Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself ◾ I Know That Voice - Herself OtherEdit ◾ Violetta – Camila vocals (English localization of Argentinian telenovela)